Married Couple
by Very Swampeh
Summary: Ed and Winry have a playdate. Things get violent, and Hohenheim gets a peak at the future of his son's love life. Baby!EdWin, with a side of HohenheimxTrisha. One-shot.


**Man, I'm on a roll with writing. Must be the impending end of the manga that's driving my muse off the wall. So here's some baby!EdWin to make you squeal with cuteness. **

It was a peaceful autumn day in Resembool. Sara Rockbell had insisted that Trisha and Hohenheim bring Edward over so he and Winry could play and the adults could have some stimulating conversation that didn't revolve around diapers.

Which meant, Hohenheim knew, that the women would chatter for hours, leaving the men to watch the children and make sure nothing broke.

But he went along anyway, since Trisha was so excited about talking to Sara about the new baby (Hohenheim could still remember nearly having a stroke when Trisha had told him she was pregnant _again_).

Edward seemed more than happy to go, too.

They arrived at the Rockbell house and Trisha and Sara instantly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Hohenheim to deposit Edward on the living room floor with Winry and take a seat next to Urey and Pinako.

The older woman had her ever-present glass of scotch next to her as she fiddled with an automail foot; Urey had a book open in his lap.

"So, how's the baby-rearing been going for you?" the doctor asked, a smirk on his face.

Hohenheim sighed and glanced down at Edward, who had crawled over to where Winry was playing with a pile of wooden blocks. "I'm surviving, though I can't wait until the diaper stage is finished," he replied. Edward was a couple of months old, so it would be a while before he was completely out of diapers. But still, it was something to look forward to.

"Same here," Urey smirked and glanced down at the kids. Ed had taken a couple of Winry's unused blocks and had begun to pile them on top of each other haphazardly. Winry, on the other hand, seemed to be putting as much thought as someone her age could (which, really, wasn't that much, but was more than Edward) into the structure of her blocks.

Edward paused and glanced at Winry's tower, his face scrunched up in a scowl. His snapped back to stare at his and the scowl deepened. He seemed to be debating with himself before he leaned over and snatched a bright red block from his playmate's tower.

Of course, the block was at the bottom and the entire tower toppled over and fell apart.

Winry stared at the pile of blocks her tower had become. Her eyes widened and her hands balled into fists.

_Uh-oh. _Sure, he'd only been a father for a couple of months, but he knew what was coming next.

Crying.

Sure enough, Winry started bawling. Edward looked startled by the girl's reaction and looked helplessly over at the adults.

Hohenheim sighed and shook his head. Over in her chair, Pinako was cackling like a witch and slapping her thigh. "Edward, give Winry her block back," he said, trying to be firm with his stubborn son.

Edward blinked before glancing down at his block and over at Winry. Then he pulled it closer to his chest and firmly shook his head.

Urey snorted as he leaned over to comfort his daughter. Her crying calmed down to sniffles and she turned to give Edward the dirtiest look she could muster.

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow at his son. "That wasn't very nice, Edward. Give Winry her block," he said, attempting once again to get his son to cooperate.

Winry let out a loud sniffle and Edward glanced at her. Slowly, he held out the block in his stubby hands. Winry stared at it for a moment before snatching it back.

Pinako took a long sip of her scotch before letting out a bark of laughter. "That boy of yours is something, Hohenheim," she said, grinning. "Just imagine him as a teenager!"

Hohenheim moaned and buried his head in his hands. "I really don't want to think that far ahead, Pinako," he replied.

Down on the floor, Edward had returned to his blocks, the incident forgotten. Winry, however, was still fingering the block. Then, without warning, she picked up the block and chucked it as hard as she could, right at Edward's head.

There was a moment of silence as the three adults watched. Edward looked stunned; he raised one hand to touch the back of his hand before promptly bursting into tears and wailing at the top of his lungs.

This brought Trisha running from the kitchen, Sara on her heels and Hohenheim sighed as Trisha picked up her son and cuddled him, while Sara attempted to reprimand Winry for braining her playmate. Urey and Pinako were completely unhelpful- the two of them were laughing so hard they were crying.

"They fight like a married couple!" Pinako choked out in between fits of laughter.

How right she was.

**I love Hohenheim, I really do. And Ed and Winry_ as _babies makes me just as happy as Ed and Winry _with_ babies. **

**Hooray for HohoxTrisha!**


End file.
